On the road
by Rinserepeat678
Summary: You have an interview for wwe with a twist
1. Interview

I start to walk into WWE headquarters in Stanford to interview for head cyber security for the WWE crew. You walk in and the secretary tells you to go into room 6 to start your interview. You walk in and is suprised to see that Stephanie will be interviewing you. Steph tells you to sit down and goes over what the job entails "In this job you will be on the road with the wwe superstars and will protect their accounts from hackers with the recent leaks as you may know (you almost laugh as you of course know the sHe is referring to) we need more and more people to protect our superstars especially the girls from hackers" you nod as you knew this was what you would be doing. She goes through your resamay asks some questions and she tells you you got the job. You shake her hand and get up to leave. steph shout "wait there are a few other things you may want to know" you sit back down and she says "you will rn driving with the girls as they are the most vulnerable" you nod Steph continues "they can get a bit dick hungry sometimes" this takes you by surprise and your in shock. Steph goes on "the first day they will try to get in your pants and see what your packing you can either give in and if you have a big penis you won't go a day without some pussy or you can resist and they will back off and you'll be good that's up to you" you shake her and again and leave in shock and even more intrigued by this job.


	2. On the road 2

You make it to Chicago for your first show on the road which is MITB. You are walking the halls looking for your office. As you walk the halls you notice all the divas have their eyes on you they probably were told you were going to be riding with them and are already wondering what your packing. You see Becky Lynch lick her lips, Naomi practically give you her ass as she "accidentally drops her phone" Liv Morgan winks at you Alexa bliss just stares with seductive eyes even Nikki and Brie want to see you naked as they unbutton there shirts as you walk past to show of there breasts. You finally find your office barely holding your member in your pants and you wonder how your going to survive this job. After about an hour of setting up your office and setting up signal blocks and making sure all the superstars are in a reliable network you hear a Knock on your door. You open up and Stephanie walks in "hey I see you've settled in nicely I want to introduce you to Carmella she thinks someone is stalking her and she wants to know if you can do something" as Steph leaves you wonder why she need help blocking a guy but shrug it off and shake hands with Carmella" Carmella pulls a chair up besides you and explains the situation and you just block the guy. But Carmella doesn't leave she says " so your the new guy everyone wants a piece of huh" Carmella puts her hand on your abs and massages them "I want you to know that all the hoes out there have nothing on me " Carmella brings her hand down and starts rubbing your cock. You always thought Carmella was the biggest slut in wwe but not to this extent. Carmella's continues by taking her top of and pulling her pants down to show she is wearing no underwear or bra Carmella says "when I heard we had a knew young fit guy coming I came prepared" she has surprisingly big tits and her ass is to die for. You start to take charge by forcing her to the ground and pulling your pants down to expose your 10 inch hard cock. She is in awe of how big it is but takes no time and starts to suck and spit all over it. Her blowjob is so good you have to use all your power to not cum in her mouth after a minute. She is slobbig all over your dick and can almost fit it all in. Carmella stands up and whisperes in your ear "I want you to bend me over this desk and fuck me like the bitch I am" you don't say not to that and bend her over and go full speed and she starts screaming "OH MY GOD JUST LIKE THAT KEEP GOING DONT YOU STOP" you cover her mouth so people don't hear her but you don't stop for a second. You flip her over pick her up put her against walls and continue to fuck the brains out of her. She is out of breath and is moaning like crazy "your so much bigger than Cass oooooo god your so deep in my pussy I'm going too cum" she clamps up on your dick and unloads on your cock. You let her down and she rests for a minute but get back on her knees and starts to give you a tit fuck until you jizz on her tits.


	3. On the road 3

MITB was a success and you have a meeting with Steph in the morning to discuss travel. You were in the lobby about to go to the coffee shop you agreed to meet at when she texts you "change of plans meet me in room 708" you think this is because she had a late night and wants to get more sleep in after your meeting" you go to her room knock she opens the door wearing a robe that can barely cover her massive tits. You start too look away but she says "please don't be like that I just woke up and didn't have time to change come in" you enter and ask her if she wants you to order room service or cook up some coffee she shrugs and says let's just get this meeting done. Steph sits down on a chair and motions for you to sit down as well. She starts the by saying you will drive with different girls the time you drive and fly with the girls when you fly. You look down and notice she isn't wearing panties and your cock starts to get a semi. She notices but keeps it lowkey and starts asking you how your first day was you reply " it was good had a great time watching the show and nobody got past the network blocks" Stephanie stand up and motions for you to follow her. You follow into a massive bedroom with a huge bed She takes her robe of to expose her naked body and tells you to undress and get in. You obviously do as you are told and you pull out your dick. Stephanie tells you to get on your knees and eat her out you say " what about Paul" she replies " oh please paul is at the performance center and he there for about 7 hours a day just get to licking this royale Pussy" you start to eat her out slowly and calmly but start to speed up as you gain confidence and Steph says "ooooo yah your good don't stop" once you know you're in control you write your name in her Pussy and spell the whole alphabet Steph goes off "OH MY GOD THIS PUSSY IS YOURS NO ONE ELSES IM GONNA CUM OH MY GOD" Steph explodes on your face " now let me show you how a real women sucks dick that little skank Carmella has nothing on me" she puts the whole thing in her mouth first go and starts to deepthroat like a pro. You can't hold it in and cum down her throat. She gets up and you hope she will let you let you fuck her but she puts her clothes on and says "don't worry we will go again ok just busy today"


	4. On the road 4

Your on your way to raw with Carmella who is giving you some head while you drive. You pull into the parking lot as you cum down Carmella's throat and you pull up your pants. Carmella says "I'll see you later I have an interview with Renee young right now" you wave good bye and slap her ass as she leaves. You make your way to your office and again see all the divas looking at you but more intensely this time as word as gotted our that you fucked Carmella. When you get to your office you opn the door and see Natalya in really hot lingerie laying on your desk. "Natalya what are you doing!" Natalya responds "don't give me that crap I know you fucked my best friend Carmella and I haven't been fucked in a while so I want a piece" you shrug and make your way to Natalya who get up and embraces you with a kiss. You make out your tongues playing tug of war and both your hands all over each other. You are grabbing her tits then her ass and then massaging her pussy. You pull her bra off and push her up against the bed and start sucking on her tits she is holding you there and is pure pleasure moaning like crazy she pushes you off bends over taking off her panties too show her clean shaven pink pussy. You get behind her insert your cock in her pussy and start to plow her pussy as she starts to scream "YES YES YES YES DONT STOP THIS IS THE DICK I NEED I SEE WHAT CARMELLA WAS SAYING YES YES YES" you pull out get on the desk and let her get to work. Nattie starts riding your dick like a pro and doesn't stop you pull her in and put your face in her tits she is about to come and let's you know "IM GONNA CUM IM CUMMING" you say "I'm coming to" you both come at the same time. She leaves and you get to work when you hear another knock at your door


	5. On the road 5

You go to the door and unlock it when Sasha and Bayley burst in and tie you up. You start asking why they are tying you up shut Bayley responds "shh this will be way more fun if you let this happen" not like you had much of a choice as they put a gag on your mouth. Sasha is wearing a black bra and panties and Bayley is wearing leggings and nothing else. Sasha gets on her knees and starts you give you head. She is doing it slowly just torturing you Bayley walks up to the side of you and puts her tits in your face and you are in heaven as Sasha starts to speed up and Bayleys tits are in your face you realize this job is perfect. Sasha stops just as you are about to cum and Bayley takes the bindings off pushes you to the floor and sits on your face. Sasha gets on your dick and rides you reverse cowgirl. Bayley is about to come "ooooo you are good ooooo right there you like this big ass on your face you like my bubble butt on your face. Sasha is screaming."YES YES COME ON KEEP PUSHING OH MY GOD YOUR DICK IS AMAZING" Bayley cums on your face and Sasha cums on your dick and they switch. Bayley booty is bouncing on your dick making a loud clapping sound. Sasha is soaking and is about to pass out. Sasha falls of your dick and starts squirting all over the place so you tell Bayley to get off and push her against the walls den fuck her doggy style and just admiring her ass as it bounces as you pound your dick into her pussy .you come inside of her as she comes and all of you are sweaty but Bayley and Sasha have a match against Alexa and mickie so they left in a hurry and you just layed there for a bit soaking in your new job


End file.
